total horror island
by thisguy15
Summary: its been three years since total drama island. when the campers return bloodshed and horror await. not good at summeries.
1. introduction to the horror

"welcome to total drama horror. its been three years since total drama action. in this episode we're going to go find the former contestants, see what they've been doing since season two of total drama, and forc- i mean persuade them with this 10 year contract they signed. as im sure you all know horror is one of the best types of entertaiment, so this season theres a killer lose on the island and they have to try to kill him before he kills them. **(A/N ok im lazy so ill just put out what they all do until i get to the really important contestants A/N)**

**ezekial: works at mcdonalds**

**eva: personal trainer**

**noah: librarian**

**justin: super model**

**katie and sadie: owns a restraunt**

**tyler: college football qb. (worst team in the state)**

**izzy: mental clinique**

**cody: photographer**

**beth: doctor**

**harold: ballet instructer**

**trent: famous guitarist**

**lindsay: super model**

**dj: owns an animal clinique**

**leshawna: owns a record store**

**heather: works at her dads business**

**coutney: famous author**

**owen: lineman for ut**

duncan:

BOOM! duncan watched from a trench as three of his squad members died in an explosion caused by an enemy grenade. "shit fire private!" his supirior shouted while he aimed at the enemy bunker spraying a high caliber mounted machine gun at them. "yes sir!" he shouted firing his m-4 at a few enemy soldiers who were making a break for them hitting each one. "craig im empty pass me a clip." duncan shouted while his comrade gave him a fresh clip before being shot in the shoulder, blood splattering on duncans face. "shit!" the soldier yelled falling to the ground. "craig!" he yelled pulling the soldier up against the side of the trench where he was. "it dosent look like it hit anything important. luitinant...luitinant!" duncan shouted looking at his supirior who had his head leaning against the wall on the oppisate side of him. looking above the luitinants head he saw a small trail of blood. turning his supirior over he saw a hole above the eye. "damnit! craig call for air support its only the two of us now! we need to get the fuck out of here!" he shouted firing at the bunker hitting the shooter in the head after emptying out his final clip. "shit!" he shouted pulling out his m92f to hold off the enemy troops until help arrived. after fifteen more minutes of fighting it was over with only duncan and craig remained. duncan had run out of ammo for his pistol five minutes earlier and had to use his knife on the rest of them leaving him soaked in blood. stepping on the copter he felt like death had passed him up for a reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after getting cleaned up duncan went to the shooting range to blow off some steam. "duncan." the staff seargent shouted walking up to him "sir" duncan responded standing at attention. "theres someone here to see you. they have a contract with you that hasent been fully fulfilled on your end so youve been discharged. they'll be taking you back to the states. its been an honor to fight with you. you showed courage and valor in the marines so i present to you the medal of honor. dismissed." the officer said giving him the medal of honor for the bravery he showed today in ending the fight as the only mobile soldier left in his sqaud. "thank you sir" duncan said as he went to the front of the base to see chris mclean sitting there with a stack of papers. "duncan long time no see." "not long enough" duncan said walking up to him. "what do you want?" "we're having all the contestants from total drama return and last time i checked you were one of them.""and if i say no" "you cant. you signed a contract" chris said holding up the big stacks of papers "fine lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~gwens home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

gwen had just finished her painting of the wawankwa dock when her eyes fell on a certain delinquint with a green fouxhawk. 'the one that got away' she thought when the door bell rang. "im coming." she said walking down the stairs fixing her blue hair. after she opened the door she felt like screaming. "no chris no! i know what your gonna say no im not going back." she said with a confident expression. "you have no choice, you signed a contract. " he said with a snide smile holding up the paper. "ugh! fine let me pack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at wawanakwa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

stepping off the broken down boat she felt like this small isolated island was the safest place alive compared to the boat of losers. looking over everyone she noticed they were all dressed in work uniforms, after about a minute of looking she saw that duncan wasent there. "alright then campers we need to get star-" chris began before he was interupted. "wait duncans not here yet dude." geoff said as a hellicopter was heard in the background. looking closely they saw it was a millitary copter. "duncan was fighting in iraq so we had to put him on the next hellicopter leaving." once the hellicopter touched down duncan stepped out in his marines uniform with a pistol and knife attached to heis belt and three or four medals pined to the jacket of his uniform. walking up to everyone chris said "finnaly weve been waiting for ever. now i have to give the short introduction. welcome to the new season off total drama its been 3 years bla bla bla your all adults so we wont be here only a skeleton crue you cant leave its impossible till the seasons over goodbye." chris said in a hurry hopping on the boat with chef. anfter they were gone duncan said "well ive had a long day so ill just go to bed." after he dissapeared ezekiel said. "yo dawg ima go check out the place homie ill catchya later g's lata eh!" as he walked out of sight. "im gonna follow duncans lead and go to bed too." gwen said walking to the girls cabbin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:15 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"!"

a scream was heard from the mess hall followed by the loud maniacle laughter that could make the dead scream in terror. "what the hell was that?" duncan shouted puttig on his pants and wifebeater and grabbing his gun and knife. "geoff take my knife, dj grab a flash light. everyone else follow suit lets go." duncan said walking outside gun at the ready. outside they saw all the girls outside wondering what was going on. "comeon it came from the mess hall." leshawna said heading toard the mess hall. once in side they saw...


	2. seperation and past events

"oh my god" bridgette cried turning into geoffs chest. "fuck." duncan said walking up to the body to examine the wound. 'hm, a clean cut. had to be a sword or a really sharp machete.' standing up duncan told everyone, "everyone sit down. we all need to talk." after everyone sat down duncan began talking to them trying to ease over the obvious tension.

"ok, apparently theres someone else on the island. now if you will all remember the horror movie challenge. the most important rule was dont go off on your own. well guess what, this" he said pointing to the corpse of their former cast mate "is what happens when you dont follow that rule. im taking charge since i have combat experience, if you have a problem with it you can get the fuck out and try on your own because i dont plan to let everyone here die because of one dumbass. now who has a problem with it?" he spoke to the crowd "yeah right theres no way in hell im listening to some nobody like you if you want to live youll come with me." heather said in her bitchy 'im better than you' voice "im with you, i dont want to be any where near duncan." courtney said walking up to her with justin, noah, cody, katie and sadie following behind. "dont let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." gwen shouted as they walked out. "now that thats settled lets start looking for weapons im gonna stay here and watch the door. geoff you have my knife so you stay here too. move." duncan said sitting in front of the door with his gun in hand geoff right beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:40 A.M~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A/N like i said before im lazy so im just gonna say what everyone has found as a weapon A/N)**

**beth: a mop**

**bridgette: knife**

**dj: meet clever**

**duncan: m92f pistol**

**eva: fists**

**geoff: duncans millitary bowie knife**

**gwen: hammer**

**harold: numchucks**

**izzy: peace of 2x4**

**leshawna: broom**

**lindsay: forgot what shes doing**

**owen: ate instead of finding weapon**

**trent: guitar**

**tyler: hockey stick**

after seeing the weapns that his team had he decided it would be best to split into two other teams "ok team 1 me, bridgette, geoff, dj, gwen, harold, and tyler. the rest of you are team two. we need to search for a map and possibly a way off the island." ducan said as he lead his squad out into the dark night in hopes of finding a means of escape. "so duncan how long have you been in the millitary and for that matter why were you in there. i cant immagine you inlisting to fight for your country." gwen said walking nest to duncan who was keeping a sharp eye out for the islands new torrist. "i didnt inlist, i was drafted. its a new program where the millitary can take anyone over the age of 16 whos in juvy and force them to fight. and the only reason i was in juvy is for punching courtney's brother for hitting her."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back two and a half years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"your dating this trash!" courtney's brother yelled ponting to duncan. "im trash have you looked in a mirror lately!" duncan retaliated getting pissed. "dont make me kill you fucker!" her brother shouted pulling out a pocket knife. "no he's not worth it put that away." she said her brothers arm. "what do you mean im not worth it you fucking bitch?" duncan questioned walking up to them. "im gonna show you your inside for saying that!" courtneys brother yelled hitting her causing her to fall to the floor. once he was free he charged duncan only to be punched in the face giving him a broken nose._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_courtneys brother laughed and courtney smiled as duncan was forced into a police car. "im gonna get you, you son of a bitch!" duncan threated as they drove to the police station._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"ok next. duncan paine. weve looked over your record and it seems like your a perfect candidate." a man in millitary uniform said looking over the teen "candidate for what?" duncan asked feeling slightly uneasy. "for the u.s marines congratulations youve been drafted." 'oh shit'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"shooting over your head are live .50 caliber rounds if you stand up ill be sending you home to your mama in a garbage bag. the objective is to get to the other side of the field without getting hit. is that understood?" the drill seargent barked. "yes sir!" the squad chorused as they went down to the field to begin. crawling down duncan was beside his friend kirk trying to make it all the way. "im not gonna make it!" kirk shouted "yes you are. keep crawling!" duncan said trying to help his friend. "no no i give up!" shouted kirk standing up getting hit by several rounds. "seace fire!" the drill seargent ordered. "no kirk! get me a medic!" duncan shouted holding his friend as blood soaked onto both their uniforms. "why kirk why?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

gwen looked at him in aw seeing that his outlook on things had deffinatly drastically changed. but the question is was it for the better?


	3. first escape and a new truth

"hold it. isnt chris's old trailer around here somewhere?" duncan asked knealing in his tracks, keeping a sharp eye for the killer. "yeah it should be right up ahead." dj told him from behind. "why?" "more than likely theres a map in there. and possiply a way out." duncan told him as he began walking again. "besides its the closest thing to a plan that we have, so its either that or search blindly and get picked off by that fucker." duncan said seeing gwent coming up behind him. "dosent the way ezekiel was murdered remind you of anything?" "yeah but im gonna keep my oppinion to myself until i have proof." he told her.

**SNAP**

"hold it." duncan told everyone looking around for the cause of the noise. "what is it d- agh!" tyler began before he was stabbed in the kydney "tyler!" dj screamed backing away while the killers machete sliced through him from the kydney to his left shoulder blood spraying out as the killer stood there hidden in shadows. "fuck! run!" duncan screamed firing three rounds into the killer before grabbing gwens hand and running for chris's motor home. once everyone was inside they tried to catch their breath. "oh my god! he killed him, right in front of us!" bridgette cried into geoffs chest. "we need to search for something usefull, start looking." duncan told them clearly not afraid of the man who had just slaughtered their friend. "duncan, dude, how can you not be afraid? that guy just killed tyler, and your acting like nothing happned." geoff asked as duncan searched through the glove box. "im not afraid. ive seen shit that makes that fucker look like disney land."

_flashback one year ago_

_"dammit!" duncan screamed running through a small town in iraq, an enemy jeep gaining on him he took a sharp turn into a small building hoping the jeep would pass by him, though the plan seemed to work at first the jeep had rammed through the wall behind him and was once again pursuing him. duncan thought quickly and ran outside hoping that the wreck had damaged the vehicle though his hopes were deminished as the jeep came after him once again. "run you american dog! haha! RUN!" a voice came from the jeep as a man fired randomly into the air. after a few more minutes of running the vehicle smashed into his body knocking him to the ground unconsious._

_one hour later_

_"wake up!" a gruff highly accented voice boomed through the door of the small dark room. the man walked in causing his foot steps to echo off the walls. a small clicking noise was heard and the light flickered on showing that where duncan was couldnt be described as a room, but as hell. the small room had blood splatters all over the walls, a decaying body of an american soldier on the left side of the door blood dried blood splattered all over him. in the corner to duncans right a large man was looking at a shelf full of many torture devices. "have you met your cell mate. lets hope you turn out more fun then he was my friend." he said turning around with a large smile on his face and knife in his hands. "it's time to play. hahahaha!"_

_flashback over_

after a few more seconds of searching duncan found the keys. "finnaly, lets get the fuck out of here." duncan said putting the keys into the ignition and attempting to start it. after three trys the vehicle still didnt start up. "dammit!" duncan cursed slamming his fist into the stearing wheel. "what?" gwen asked walking up behind him. "its out of gas. and im sure there isnt a gas station around here." duncan told her turning around to look her the face. "oh well um we found this check list im not sure if itll help or not but you never know." she said handing him a small peice of paper.

_dear_

_this is a list of things you need to have done before total drama island starts. i hope you get it all done soon._

_1. make sure that all the camp equipment is still there from the old summer camp. contact me if you need anything_

_2. make sure there are enough bunks_

_3. change camp name, we cant have everyone know that this is the place where those horrible "accedents" happened_

_4. make sure theres enough fuel for the gas generator so youll have enough power for the season._

_sincerly_

_the producers_

"thats it gwen." he said grabbing his gun and walking to the door. "the generator. all i have to do is scifen some gas from it and we're home free." "wait you plan on going alone?" she asked blocking the door. "yeah its safer if i just go. ill be harder to get than the entire group." "no im coming with you!" she shouted as duncan pushed her over to geoff. "geoff take my gun and give me the knife." duncan said trading weapons. "hold her back. if im not back in fifteen minutes..." "yeah dude i got this." geoff assured him as duncan walked out of the camper and began walking down the trail to the generator room.

"dammit geoff we need to help him!" gwen shouted trying to push geoff out of the way to get to the door. "dont worry dudette. duncans strong. he'll be back in five, ten minutes tops just wait." he told her with a smile on his face. "you better be right." she told him walking to a chair.

with duncan

duncan walked down the trail trying to keep his eyes peeled for the killer. after several minutes of walking he finnaly came across the shed. "ok now wheres that generator?" he said to himself as he walked into the shed. taking a quick look around he saw the generator in the far right corner. looking into the generator he was pleased to find about a half gallon of gosoline in the tank. grabbing a water jug from the floor he began scifening the fuel into the container. once that was done he began searching through the shelvs. 'junk, crap, shit, junk, useless, dammit' he thought until something caught his eye. an old dusty rectangular peice of wood with hooks hanging off the long side. wiping the dust off he gasped at what he saw. "i knew it."


	4. the end?

"camp green, thats where those-" he began before being interupted by a noise behind him. "what the hell." turning around he saw the large man standing in front of a hole in the wall. "shit." duncan said darting for the door with the killer quick on his trail. after several minutes of running down the trail duncan quickly turned around and stabbed his pursuer in the stomach with his knife. after duncan did this he felt like maybe he had ended it until. "agh! god dammit!" he screamed as the machette ran through his shoulder. "i cannot die." the man growled from behind his hockey mask before throwing duncan to the ground five feet away. duncan grunted in pain as he made contact with the ground causing blood to spurt out of the wound for a split second. the man began to walk toward him readying himself to behead his prey before a far off voice was heard. "hello anyone there i need help! i lost my, ooh a bunny!" the voice shouted 'lindsay' duncan thought as the killer walked off into the direction of the voice. after he was gone duncan got up and began limping back to the motor home. once he reached the trailer he wasnt able to stand anymore due to blood loss and collapsed to the ground his head smacking against the door.

~later~

duncans eyes bolted open bright light pooring in. "where am i?" he asked looking around the mobile home to see it empty blood stains coating the walls. "what the fuck?" he said walking to the door. slowly opening the door he noticed something was disturbingly wrong for on the other side of the door was a long hall lined with the bloody decaying corpses of everyone who wasnt in his group. as he began walking down the hallway he began hearing ghostly whispers echo off the walls_. "shit fire private. oh my god! im not gonna make! no kirk! get me a medic! what is i- agh! oh my god he killed him! your dating this trash! run you american dog run! wait you plan on going alone? i cannot die! lets hope you turn out more fun than he was my friend! its time to play! hahahahahahahaha_! the maniacle laughter echoed all through the hall incouraging duncan to walk faster. in the darkness in the distance duncan could make out the frame of someone staggering toward him. once it got closer he saw tyler walking to him almost completly split in half verticly "why duncan why. you could have saved me!" he shouted before dissapearing into darkness. as he continued walking down the hall it continued to happen with all of his friend until he reacked the end and saw a large metallic door. stepping in front of it the door slowly opened reviling the wawanakwa dock only the sign was replaced with the camp green sign. "what the hell?" "d-duncan." a voice was heard from the end of the dock. ducna looked in the direction of the voice to see gwen lying in a puddle of her own blood. "GWEN!" he shouted running to her.

"d-duncan why? why d-didnt you s-save me? you killed me? w-why did you k-kill me?" she said as she began sinking into the puddle of blood. "no gwen no! GWEN!GWEN!" he shouted trying to pull her out of the blood but to no avail. once she dissapeared, he stayed there on his hands and knees, eyes tightly shut, crying.

when he finnaly looked up he saw a small room with blood splattered on the walls. on the left side of the door lyed a decaying body. "back again my friend. lets have more fun. this is fun, i want more fun, its funtime!" a man walked up to him with a machete in his hand. looking at the man he saw a green fauxhawk and a skull t-shirt "what the fuck!" he screamed turning toward the body as it began to stand up to reveal it to be geoff. suddenly the door swung open and all of his friends, cast mates and fellow soldiers, both living and diseaced walked into the room with some form of bladed or blunt weapon in their hands, but the one that stood out the most was gwen who walked up right in front of him coated in blood, his millitary bowie knife in her small hands.

"i loved you, you know. and you let me die its you fault im dead sweatie." she said strattling his waist. "you killed me. im dead because of you. you cant save anyone, not even yourself. YOU KILLED ME! AND NOW ITS YOUR TURN! but first we're going to have some fun." she said kissing him gently on the lips before getting up to let the others get to him. "no gwen please no! im sorry!" suddenly everyone stopped and looked at him. "i could have saved you, all of you. but i wasnt there to." he said, teers of blood flowing down his face. he looked up into the crowd to see smile plastered onto their faces before they disapeared (sc?) in to puddles of blood on the floor.

for several minutes duncan felt safe, at peice even until he heard it. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" a loud gruff voice shouted from behind him before plunging the large blade into his back. "agh!" duncan first felt pain beyand beleife. pain that would make the devil himself cry out in agony. then came the light and voices of pain and suffering, then everything went black and nothing was heard, no screams of agony no sound of angels just scilence, and darkness.

**so whatd you think. if i wanted to i could probobly finish the story right here but i have an idea to keep it going tell me if you think i should continue the story or have this as the ending.**


	5. a new hope and love

"GWEN!" duncan shouted jumping up from a queen size bed. looking around he noticed he was back in the trailer, and it was moving. "duncan. dont move so much youll open your wounds." a fiminine voice came from behind him. turning around he saw gwens thin figger sitting in a small chair. "what happened?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "you passed out on the door step. you lost alot of blood, so you need to lay down, we should be out of here soon." she told him as she lay down next to him. "while you were sleeping you kept talking like you were scared what was it?" she asked looking into his cold blue eyes. '_you cant save anyone, not even yourself.' _"nothing." he answered walking to the door. he turned around in front of the door and told her. "you look tired you should get some rest." "will you stay with me?" she asked as he was about to leave the room. "sure" he said walking back to the bed.

~up front~

"yo dj, i dont think we'll have enough gas to get us to the other side of the island dude." geoff said to his large friend as he drove through the darkness of night. "we got enough, dont worry." dj reassured him walking to sit with harold and bridgette. "so anything new happening we should know about?" harold asked as dj took a seat on the couch. "no things are going pretty good so far. but we still have to get a hold of the others some how." dj said as he went into deep thought. "i wonder if duncans awake." bridgette thought aloud. "im gonna go check on them." she said walking to the back of the trailer. "gwen, dunca-OH MY GOD!" she shouted right after opening the door. "dammit do you know how to knock!" duncan shouted from the bedroom. "i wonder what happened?" harold said oblivious to what was obviously going on, or would have been going on. "dude for such a smart person your kinda dumb...wait...i dont get it." geoff said from the drivers seat. "dont think so much hunny you might hurt yourself." bridgette told him walking back to the couch.

~half on hour later~

everyone was in the front of the trailer now. duncan in the drivers seat, bridgette and gwen at the small table. **(a/n its a motor home not a winabago. they have this stuff in there, tables, a bench on either side of the table, a couch, a small bathroom sometimes with a shower, and a bedroom. a/n)** geoff talking to harold, confusing harold with stupidity while harold confused him with genius. and dj lying down on the couch. "so gwen, how was it." bridgette whispered to her friend across the table from her. "well i dont know since you barged in on us!" gwen hissed back clearly irritated ot her. "oh sorry about that." bridgette said knowing that it would probobly be best to drop the subject. "hey geoff wanna do me a favor." duncan shouted from up front **(A/N ok i know this is random but there is a great song that i was listening to over and over agoin while writing this called "tuesdays gone" by lynard skynard and i think you should all listen to it A/N) **"um, sure. what is it." he said standing up. "first look in the fridge and get me a beer." "ok" "wait duncan you cant drink. your driving!" gwen shouted. "babe i flew a hellicopter with a beer in my hand half the time, and drove a tank with a bottle of jack in a cup holder every time. i think i can drive a trailer with one beer." he said taking the drink from geoff. "thanks, no get on the radio and see if you can raise anyone." duncan told him keeping his eyes ahead. "ok dude." geoff responded picking up the cb radio.

"hello,hello. we need help theres someone after us. we need someone to come get us. we're at camp wawanakwa, and theres a killer on the loose." geoff said in to the radio. after a few seconds of scilence someone replied in a deep rough voice. "hello this is the u.s cost guard. would you please repeat your emergency." "we're on the island of wawanakwa. there is a killer on the loose. we need you to get us out of here dude." "alright, listen closely son. i can have a hellicopter there in ten minutes. meet me on top of the large mountain in the middle of the ." geoff put the radio back up and looked at his friend. "did you get that?" he asked. "yeah we should be there in five minutes."

~five minutes later~

the trailer pulled up to the top of the hill just as the sun began to come up. "alright everyone we're here come on." duncan said standing up and walking outside keeping his knife ready, everyone else following suitt. duncan, geoff and dj began looking around to secure the area. duncan turned around to see gwen standing near the edge of cliff, looking deaply into the sun rise. "hey beautiful." he said walking up beside her. "hey you ready to get out of here." she responded putting her arms around his head while he wrapped his arms around her waiste. "yeah cant wait." he told her leaning closer to her. "when we get somewhere safe, we'll pick up where we left off earlier." she said before closing the gap in a deep kiss which seemed to last forever. after their lips parted, a slow clapping noise was heard from by the motor home. turning toward the noise, they saw the killer standing over harolds beheaded corpse. "how sweet, this scene seems so...so romantic. im almost sorry to ruin it. and i hate being a liar so ill just let you have a hint on your 'great escape plan.'" he said throughing a radio to the ground. "now, its time to DIE!" he shouted as he began to charge gwen. at this very moment time seemed to slow down in duncans eyes. _'you cant save anyone, not even yourself.' _"YES I CAN!" duncan shouted as he pushed gwen out of the way, grabbed the killer, and through himself and the killer off the cliff.

"no! duncan!" gwen shouted as she watched her love plummit hundreds of feet into the water below. "no duncan, no. it should have been me. it should have been me!" she cried while geoff and dj held her back. "come on. we can go to the docks and try to find a boat." bridgette said as they all got back into the trailor.

**oh no tragedy. read and review**


	6. the real end

the ride to the docks was filled with scilende at the loss of there friends. gwen was staring out a window tears flowing down her face, bridgette trying to make her feel better, while dj and geoff tried remembering how to get to the docks from the cliff. "you know. out of all of us, i thought duncan would have been the only deffinate one to survive. i mean he had all that millitary training." geoff blurted out of nowhere. "hey man, i think its to soon to be talkin' 'bout that." dj told him when gwen jumped up from the table and ran into the bedroom. "yeah nice going asshole." bridgette told him walking to the couch. "hey i didnt know it was wrong to talk about a friend who died." geoff defended trying to keep his eyes on the trail. "he just fucking died ten minutes ago." bridgette shouted walking into the bedroom to talk to gwen. "alright man i think you should just let the subject go." dj told him checking a map to make sure theyre heading the right way. "alright take this left up here and we should be at chris's private dock. im pretty sure thats where they kept the boat of losers."

~chris's dock~

walking out of the trailer the first thing they saw was a small shed over the water. "thats it we can finnaly get off this island." geoff said walking to the shed. geoff began walking over to the building when something caught his eye. a small sign on the right side of the door. 'camp green' geoff stared in shock. "whats up?" dj asked walking next to him. "look." he responded pointing towards the sign. "oh my god. so thats whats happining."

'_news clipping from three and a half years ago'_

_horror has striken in utah. the small island of green, home of camp green, has turned into a blood bath. early saturday morning a mass murderer broke out of prison after being scentenced to death only five days earlier. though the police hasent released much info on the matter, we do know that of the twenty-seven campers, and five staff members, there were no suvivors._

_-caty johnson. salt lake city. (**yes i passed american history with an A+ average. just dont know where the fuck that damn city is. tell me if i got the state right.)**_

"so youve finnaly figured it out..." a voice said from behind. turning around they saw the killer soked to the bone, holding a clean sword in one hand, his hocky mask in the other. looking at the face they recognized him immidiatly. "trent! how could you!" gwen shouted from the side of the trailer. "oh sweet gwen. why dont i explain everything to you. half a year before total drama island, my brother kent broke on this island after escaping prison in an attempt to hide out for a while, though things didnt go as planned. he was seen by one of the councelors he was forced to kill him, but not before shouting a warning to the others on the island. that forced him to have to kill everyone, after it was all over a police officer shot six times in the back of the head with a revolver. but thats not what drove me to murder, oh no. i was in love with you, and you dumped me for that peice of shit duncan. ive been planning to kill you and that fucker for two and a half fucking years! can you imagine my joy when chris not only asked me to come back to the island, but to kill everyone i could. now i think its time i finish my other main target, since duncans already gone, the idiot thought that fall would kill me. ha. i havent even seen his body wash up on shore since i woke up." he explained walking to gwen raising up his sword. gwen shut her eyes as she fell to the ground, trents sword swung down. the sound of blood splattering against the ground echoed through gwens ears. "are you just gonna lay there or are you gonna say hello?" a fammiliar voice asked. opening her eyes she saw duncan standing over trents coarpse, holding a bloody knife in his right hand, his left in a makeshift sling. "duncan!" she shouted springing from the ground to give him a hug. "oh my god. i thought you were dead!" she exclaimed as she continiously kissed his face. "im not gonna leave you here by yourself." he said happily dropping the knife and rapping his arm around her waist. just then they heard the boat start up. "guys its time to get the hell out of here." dj shouted from the boat. "come on. lets go home." duncan whispered as they began walking to the dock hand in hand.

**alright last chapter. i know it may seem like i cut this last chapter a little short or...hell the whole story a little short but i do have an idea for a sequel and some other stories about tdi/a/wt. also send me requests and ideas and if i can make it into a story, ill do it. thanks for reading.**


End file.
